Somewhere Only We Know
by HypeddJay
Summary: Kid Flash hasn't seen Jinx in months, but when he finally does, she has no memory of him or of The H.I.V.E. Five. Kid Flash is convinced that she remembers and will do whatever it takes to help her. Based on the Teen Titans Episode: Things Change
1. Gigi

Ashamed

**(A/N: quick note here: Remember the very last episode of Teen Titans? Where Beast Boy sees someone like Terra and he tries to convince her to come back? This is based on it. Kid Flash sees Jinx but she doesn't, or refuses to, remember him or anybody. Hope you guys like it!) **

Kid Flash lounged around lazily in his apartment. He had had a busy morning. So far he had captured multiple criminals and stopped multiple robberies. He heard his computer beep and he knew that there was trouble. _Again. _He groaned and went to the computer, checking it out.

His eyes widened. Police reports about the H.I.V.E Five at a bank. His thoughts jumped to a certain pink-haired girl. He hadn't seen her for months. He brightened. _"I get to see her!" _He thought happily and zoomed off.

…

"Woo-dang! Lookee here this gold!" Billy Numerous yelped excitedly. He made a duplicate of himself.

"We're rich, Billy!" His doppelganger said happily. He made another duplicate of himself.

"Bit heavy though," another Billy grunted, trying to carry three.

"Hurry up! That crud-munchin' Kid Flash should be here any moment!" Gizmo shouted, shoveling money into a bag. Mammoth started to run, carrying bricks of gold. He was stopped, however, by Kid Flash.

"Where you going, big guy?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

"Crud, he's here!" Gizmo shouted. Kid Flash looked around. There was no sign of Jinx. He zoomed around the H.I.V.E Five and took them out, one by one. He piled them on top of each other, quickly.

"Hey, where's Jinx?" Kid Flash asked Gizmo. Gizmo was still dizzy but still managed to sneer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked smugly.

"We haven't seen that darn girl in months!" Billy said, and his multiple clones nodded.

"She left the night we captured you," See-more said. "We figured she was with _you_,"

Kid Flash was silent. He handed the H.I.V.E Five to the police. Kid Flash walked around. He was still mulling over what the H.I.V.E Five told him.

"_How could she be gone?" _he thought. _"She _saved _me, She can't just leave!" _ He thought back on the fateful night when she stood up to Madame Rouge and let him go. He hadn't seen her since that night. And he thought about her everyday.

He roamed the city, looking for any pink. All of a sudden, he saw a brunette with pink streaks walking out of a building. She wore a clean white shirt and a plaid skirt and knee high socks. It was a school uniform. His eyes widened. Although the girl was noticeably tanner and shorter, it was definitely Jinx.

"Jinx!" he called and zoomed over to her. "Jinx!" he cried as soon as they were face to face. She had just joined with a group of her friends and they were all looking at him curiously.

"Who's Jinx?" The pink-haired girl asked, head tilted. Kid Flash just gaped at her.

"Jinx… you're Jinx," He said, pointing at her. She looked confused.

"You have the pink hair and cat eyes and everything!" he said. One of the girls turned to 'Jinx'

"Gigi, do you know this guy?" She asked, looking at Kid Flash distrustfully. The pink-haired girl shrugged her shoulders.

"He's that new guy that's watching the city now, right?" She asked, looking at Kid Flash.

"Jinx, please-," Kid Flash started to say but was interrupted by a blonde girl in the group.

"Her name is Gigi," She stated coldly. "Let's go," another girl said, turning to walk away.

"Jinx, wait!" He called. "Gigi" turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm the girl you're looking for," She said, apologetically. "What's your name again?"

"I'm Kid Flash! I can't believe you don't remember me," He said, shocked. He didn't even know what to think of this. This girl _was_ Jinx. He just knew it. She looked exactly like her. "Can't we just go somewhere and talk?" He pleaded. She hesitated and looked back on her friends. They all shook their heads except for one. It was a dark haired girl with light grey eyes. She gestured her to go on and she whispered something to the rest of the girls. Slowly, they all turned away and started walking, looking back at Gigi, worried. Gigi waved at them before turning to Kid Flash.

"Um," She said, uncertain, "Okay,"

Kid Flash took her hand and walked across the street. He led her into a small café. He held out a chair for her and she sat in it, cautiously.

"You're Jinx," He said, immediately. She turned to him, annoyed. "Stop saying that, I'm not her. My name is Gigi,"

"You have to be her! You look just like her! You have pink hair!" He exclaimed, looking at her streaks. Gigi rolled her eyes.

"I dyed it. Duh," She said, irritated. "I did have pink hair all over a couple months ago but I'm re-dying it back to my original color,"

"What about your eyes. Jinx has cat-eyes, just like you!" Kid Flash countered. Gigi shrugged.

"Coincidence," She said simply.

"You were the leader of the H.I.V.E," Kid Flash said, desperately wanting her to remember. "You almost gave me to a super villain. You almost killed me. I gave you roses!"

Gigi looked down. "Why would you give roses to someone who did all that?" she mumbled.

"I liked you. I still like you, Jinx," Kid Flash said quickly.

"Like me? You don't even know me! You _just_ met me, you creep," Gigi stated coldly.

"You saved me, Jinx," Kid Flash said softly, "And you don't even remember,"

Gigi sighed. "All I remember right now is high school. And that I have an English test tomorrow that I should really be studying for. I'm sorry," She stood up.

"I need to go. I have homework," She said quietly. She gently patted Kid Flash on the back before turning to leave.

"Wait, please!" He called to her, desperately. Gigi turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the girl you're looking for," She said simply and left. Kid Flash looked after her a moment before zooming to the jail.

"Hey, sheriff, I need to talk to the H.I.V.E Five," He said urgently when he arrived. The sheriff waved him to the pitiful group. Kid Flash marched up as close as he could to the glass.

"Why doesn't Jinx remember? What did you do?" He demanded. Billy Numerous looked up, bored.

"We didn't do nothing, hot shot," He said, drawling his words out.

"Yeah, she left the group," Mammoth said, carving his name into the wall.

"Why did she leave the group?" Kid Flash asked.

"Said she wanted to forget about what just happened," See-more said monotonously. Kid Flash widened his eyes. He zoomed away to his apartment, where he spent the whole night just thinking.

The next morning, he waited in front of the school, hoping to catch Jinx. She arrived walking with the dark-haired girl and the blonde girl. They all stopped walking when they saw him. The blonde girl scowled in disgust.

"Morning, Jinx," The red headed speedster said brightly, ignoring the dirty look the blonde was giving him.

"Her name is _Gigi_," The blonde girl said, exasperated. He looked at her. "Her real name is Jinx," He said back stubbornly. The dark haired girl stepped in between them.

"Come on, Leah," She said calmly, "Let's leave them alone," She grabbed the blonde girl and walked away.

"Good morning, Kid Flash," Gigi said carefully. "Please, go away. Or else, I'll call the cops,"

"Jinx," Kid Flash said, ignoring her, "Wanting to forget about what happened won't help. You can't just block the memories out. It doesn't work like that,"

Gigi had a pained look on her face, but then relaxed it. "My name is Gigi," She finally said, and walked past him. He grabbed her arm.

"You can't change who you are," Kid Flash solemnly said, "No matter how much you want to,"

Gigi gulped and looked back at him. He smiled at her. "I'll be waiting right here," He pointed to where he stood. She broke away from his grip and entered the school.

…..

"Wow, you actually stayed," Gigi said, walking up to Kid Flash, who was standing right where he said he would.

"Of course I did! Anything for you, Jinx," He said, mockingly bowing. Gigi sat on the steps in front of the school.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt on listening on what you have to say," Gigi said, looking at Kid Flash. "Tell me more about Jinx,"

Kid Flash sat next to her. "She's very smart and very beautiful. She has a nasty temper and very, very outspoken," He said.

"That's definitely not me," Gigi said, crossing her legs. "I can't even public speak without throwing up,"

Kid Flash looked at her in surprise. "Why'd you dye your hair? I loved the pink," He said, reaching to stroke her hair. Gigi moved away.

"I dyed it pink a while ago. It was this phase I was going through. It was stupid," Gigi rolled her eyes. "But I guess I pulled it off pretty well. I still kept some streaks," She shook her hair and ran her fingers through it.

"Jinx, your hair was beautiful pink," Kid Flash said, a little sadly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Gigi asked, annoyed,

"Because you are Jinx," Kid Flash said, stubbornly. "You're _her_. I can feel it,"

Gigi moved, a little uncomfortable. "I have work. You should go home, Kid Flash," She said, standing up. Kid Flash immediately stood up.

"No! I'll walk you to work, okay?" He said, not wanting her out of his sight.

"I have to go home and change," Gigi said, walking away. "Don't follow me home,"

But Kid Flash, like a loyal puppy, followed her anyways. Strangely, Gigi didn't object.

"Was Jinx your girlfriend?" Gigi asked, struggling to hold on to all of her books. Kid Flash reached up and took them from her.

"Sort of. I really like her. I was going to ask her the next time I saw her," Kid Flash said. He turned to Gigi.

"Jinx, will you go out with me?" He asked, sincerely. Gigi didn't say anything but got a really pained expression on her face.

"Kid Flash…," She started to say, gently but he interrupted her.

"Stop saying you aren't her. I know you are, and you know you are. Why are you running away?" He asked, angry. Gigi didn't say anything for a while but then stopped walking.

"This is my house," She pointed to an apartment building. "Thanks for walking me home. Good bye," She started walking away.

"I thought you had to work?" Kid Flash called out. Gigi turned around.

"Yeah, I do. So go away. Stop following me around," She ordered, irritated. Kid Flash crossed his arms.

"No," He said and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Gigi rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot," She said and walked into the building. He never saw the tears rolling down her face.

**(A/N: What do you guys think? If you don't like it, I won't continue it. But I think I could go somewhere with this story. It has a lot of potential.**

**Tell me what you guys think! PLEASE REVIEW! ****)**


	2. Memories

Memories

When Gigi left the apartment, she was dressed in ripped jeans and a tight black shirt. She glared in annoyance when she saw Kid Flash still waiting for her.

"Go home," She growled, clenching her fists. He moved in front of her.

"You can hex me if you want," He invited. Gigi took a step back.

"Hex? What do you think I am? Some kind of a witch?" She asked, incredulously.

"That was your power. You hexed people and objects," He said, trying to help her remember. She looked blank.

"That's an unfortunate power," She said, walking. Kid Flash followed her.

"Is that your work uniform?" He asked, looking at her outfit. Gigi nodded stiffly.

"Where do you work?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter if you tell me or not, I'll still find out," Kid Flash grinned. Gigi rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she took off running.

"Hey!" Kid Flash yelled. Gigi didn't look back. She ran in an alley, flattening herself against the brick wall.

"I'm the fastest kid alive," She heard a voice say beside her. She groaned in despair.

"You are so CREEPY! What will it take for you to leave me alone?" She exclaimed. He looked at her, unabashed.

"Just remember. Just remember that you're Jinx," He pleaded. Gigi blinked and looked away.

"I'm going to be late for work," She said quietly and walked away.

"You can't keep walking away from me," Kid Flash said, immediately next to her. She let out an angry sigh. They walked in silence until they reached a bookstore. The sign read "Secondhand Books". She opened the door and walked in.

"You work here? Cool!" Kid Flash said, looking around. The small store was crowded with books. They weren't just stacked on the shelves, they were stacked near the chairs, the potted plants and even balancing on tables. The store had a nice, musty, comforting smell. Faint music was playing ahead. A girl at the counter looked at him. She had bright red hair and black lipstick on.

"You pick up a stray, Gee?" She asked Gigi. She had a thick British accent. Gigi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess he's following me now," She growled. The girl laughed.

"Awh, kinda like a puppy," She said, eyeing him. Kid Flash smiled politely.

"I'm Kid Flash," He introduced himself.

"Tabby," She said and began organizing the magazines.

"Will you please go away now?" Gigi whispered urgently to Kid Flash who shook his head.

"I _love _reading," He said as innocently as he could, "Could you help me pick out a book?"

Gigi moved away from him and started organizing the books. "Tabby will help you." She said, coldly. Kid Flash looked at Tabby, who winked at him before saying, "You know, if the customer requests you, you have to help him, Gee,"

Kid Flash turned to Gigi triumphantly. Gigi glared at Tabby, who smirked back.

"What do you like reading?" Gigi asked him stiffly. Kid Flash shrugged.

"What are your favorite books?" He asked, not giving up. Gigi thought about it for a while.

"I like Edgar Allen Poe," She said quietly, and pulled out a book and held it out to Kid Flash. The title read: The Complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe. Kid Flash took it eagerly.

"He's the master of suspense," Said a boy who was sitting in a chair. He looked up at them, or rather, at Gigi. Gigi smiled faintly.

"Agreed," She responded and knelt down, stacking books. The boy stood up.

"Do you work here?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"No, I just _love _stacking books in random bookstores," She replied sarcastically. 

"Who doesn't?" He asked. Gigi looked at him and giggled softly. Kid Flash felt his stomach tighten.

"My name is Michael," The boy introduced himself. He had sparkling brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair. Gigi straightened up and faced him.

"I'm Gigi," She said, smiling at him. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Gigi," Kid Flash interrupted. "Can you show me where the horror section is?" She briefly turned to him.

"It should be over by the left side-," She started to say, pointing, but Kid Flash took her arm.

"Can't you show me?" He asked, hoping to get her away from Michael. Gigi groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

"Can't you do anything?" She complained but started to lead him to the section. She looked back over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, Michael," She called out, while he waved sheepishly. Kid Flash felt his head pound as she led him to the horror section.

"Strange," She remarked, "I never knew you were into horror,"

Kid Flash blushed for a second. "O-Oh yeah," He said, lying. "I _love _horror,"

Gigi smiled to herself. "Liar," She mumbled. Kid Flash chuckled softly.

"How long have you been working here?" Kid Flash asked. Gigi turned to start re-organizing the books.

"Uhm… a couple months, I guess. I'm a voracious reader," She said.

"Do you like it?" He asked, watching her.

"Yeah, I guess. The people are chill, and I get paid a decent amount," She said, absent-mindedly. "Are you ever going to leave me alone?"

Kid Flash shook his head. This was Jinx. He knew for sure. He just had to make her remember.

"I won't leave you until you remember," He said, stubbornly. Gigi rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your time," She said, under her breath.

It was late night before Gigi finally closed up shop. "I can't believe you stayed that whole time," She said, smiling a little.

"Not really, I left a couple times to, you know, save the world," Kid Flash winked at her.

"You were gone, like, 5 seconds. It doesn't count," Gigi said, putting on her jacket and locked the shop. "You can go home now," She started walking.

"I thought maybe I'd walk you home," He said, walking alongside her. Gigi surprisingly didn't resist.

"If you want," She said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I got you something," Kid Flash said eagerly to her. She looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, amused.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands, please," Kid Flash instructed. Gigi sighed, but did as he told her to. He put a sketchbook in her hands. She opened her eyes.

"A sketchbook?" She asked, giving him a weird look. Kid Flash nodded, happily.

"It was yours, Jinx," He chuckled. "Remember the unicorns?"

Gigi flipped through the sketchbook.

"Not bad," She said, "Not too crazy about the unicorns, but not bad," She closed it.

"What? You love unicorns!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Gigi laughed a little uncomfortably.

"Uh… Yeah, not since I was, like, 5," Gigi said, handing him back the sketchbook. But he wouldn't take it.

"It's not mine," He said, crossing his arms, "It's yours, Jinx," Gigi shrugged and tucked it under her arm. They had reached her apartment building. Gigi turned to Kid Flash.

"You seem like a nice guy, so let me tell you something," She said, solemnly, "The girl you're looking for, Jinx, probably doesn't want to be found. She was a villain. She probably did things she was really ashamed of. Maybe she just doesn't want to go back anymore. She probably doesn't want to be a villain or a hero. Stop trying to convince her. You should respect her decision," She finished, watching him carefully. "I'm sorry, Kid Flash. But I'm not her," She gently patted his shoulder and started walking away.

Kid Flash thought about what she said. Then, he suddenly realized. He had never told Gigi that Jinx was a villain. Or that he was convincing her to be a hero. He ran off.

Gigi looked behind her to find Kid Flash gone. She sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry, Kid Flash," She whispered, "It's for the best. I'm happy," She shook her head and started walking up the steps. She saw something that made her stop in her tracks. On the top step, someone had set a vase with a red rose in it. "_He's not going to give up. He knows_," She realized, feeling her heart sink.

**(A/N: For those of you who were wondering, Kid Flash isn't crazy **** yay. Jinx pretends not to remember for her own reasons. I'm writing this story in strictly Kid Flash's point of view. For now. **

**Please review, it'd be greatly appreciated. **

**Love you guys!)**


	3. Goodnight Moon

Goodnight Moon

**(A/N: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while. But I've been super busy, with band camp and with school starting soon. I still need to do my summer reading. 0_o shit. Anyway, here's the new chapter of Somewhere Only We Know! I hope you guys enjoy!)**

Kid Flash started going in the bookstore, hoping to find Jinx. He cheered immediately when he saw she was at the counter, reading a book. She wore glasses and her hair was in a braid. She wore a tight ripped black half shirt with a white tank top underneath and light acid skinny jeans. He went up to the counter and rang the tiny bell.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully, sitting on the counter. Gigi didn't even look up.

"What do you want now, Kid Flash?" She asked, turning the page. He leaned back, hoping to glimpse what she was reading. The book title read Great Expectations

"It's Saturday," He mused, looking up.

"Mmm," Gigi mumbled, highlighting a small passage in the book.

"Are you working all day?" Kid Flash asked. Gigi looked at the clock.

"I get off at 5:30," She said, looking at him suspiciously. "Why?" He grinned and took her hand.

"Wanna go dancing?" He asked, winking at her. Gigi looked at him, not fazed.

"No," She returned to her book, "I don't dance,"

"How about a movie?" He still persisted.

"No thanks, none of the movies interest me," She said, flipping to another page.

"How about dinner?" Kid Flash asked, not giving up.

"No," 

"_Please?_" Kid Flash begged, bowing his head. Gigi looked up and felt a moment of pity for him.

"Uhm…" She said, softly, uncertain, "I guess dinner won't hurt,"

Kid Flash perked his head up.

"Really? Awh, Jinx, Yay!" He smiled warmly at her. Gigi groaned in annoyance and turned back to the book.

"What's with the glasses?" Kid Flash asked, gently tapping on them. Gigi pushed them up.

"I need them, for reading," She said stoically. Kid Flash nodded and stared at her for a while before speaking suddenly.

"You know how I know your Jinx?" Kid Flash asked, optimistically. Gigi rolled her eyes at him.

"It's because you are the one who can resist my handsome charms," He puffed his chest out and raised his eyebrows. He gave her a simpering look. Gigi suppressed a laugh.

"I know you're not some psycho fan-girl," Kid Flash said thoughtfully, "Because if you were, you would've pretended you were Jinx regardless if you weren't. And you haven't. In fact, you always act like your disgusted by me or something,"

"Who says I'm acting?" Gigi snapped at him. Kid Flash laughed loudly.

"See? You have the same snarkiness that Jinx has! You are _so _Jinx," Kid Flash said, confidently. Gigi put away the book and tilted her head at him.

"Just because I remind you of Jinx, and that I somehow coincidently look like her and act like her, doesn't mean I'm her. You could just be creating her in your mind," She said, seriously, taking off her glasses. "I learned that in my psych class. If you want someone so bad, you end up seeing them _everywhere_,"

Kid Flash didn't say anything. "I know you think I'm her, but you have to accept that… she's gone," Gigi said, very softly. Her face was turning red.

Kid Flash set his hand on top of her hand. "Jinx, I'm not leaving until you remember," He said solemnly. Gigi gave him a crooked smile.

"Fine," She whispered and started organizing magazines while Kid Flash stared very intensely at her.

"You are Jinx. It's not in my head. You said for me to stop convincing her to be a hero last night. I never told _Gigi_ that," He stated, firmly. Gigi's face turned beet red.

"You… You just seem l-like that kind of guy," She stuttered, not looking up. Kid Flash smiled smugly.

"How would you know that, _Gigi_?" He asked, innocently. Gigi didn't say anything. She stood up and angrily went to the back room. Kid Flash followed her.

"I'm taking my break, in the back room. _Employee's only_," She sneered, pointing at the sign and went inside.

"I'll be waiting here," Kid Flash said cheerfully. And he did wait, even though she didn't come out.

…

At 5:30, Gigi left work, she started walking and noticed Kid Flash standing in front of her.

"Man, you're like a puppy, you know that? You just won't leave me alone," She retorted angrily.

"Yeah, but puppies are adorable, like me," Kid Flash said, giving her his best puppy eyes. Gigi just ignored him.

"Did you forget that we had a date?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, a dinner date. It's 5:30," Gigi said, kicking a pebble.

"It's way past dinnertime in London," Kid Flash grinned at her. Gigi raised her eyebrows at him.

"Does your store have a uniform policy?" Kid Flash asked, changing the subject. He eyed her outfit.

"Not really. As long as you're wearing a black shirt, it doesn't really matter," Gigi said, walking. She pointed at her ripped shirt. "This counts,"

They reached her apartment building. Gigi awkwardly waved at Kid Flash.

"See you later, then," She said and started walking.

"I'll be waiting, right here," He pointed to where he was standing. Gigi gave him an amused smile.

…

When Gigi walked out, Kid Flash was still standing there. But nothing really surprised her these days.

Kid Flash turned when he heard her footsteps growing near. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans with an off the shoulder shirt. Her hair was out of the braid and it looked slightly wavy. Kid Flash realized for the first time that her hair was longer than what he remembered. She wore a touch of makeup for the first time since he met her. There was a shimmer of glitter on her eyes and she put mascara on. She tinged her lips lightly with pale red lipstick. Kid Flash could hear his heart skip a beat. 

"You look great," He said with a wide smile.

"Thanks," She said. "You look very… er… ," She trailed off as she looked at his Kid Flash costume.

"Do you ever take that thing off?" She asked, "It looks uncomfortable,"

Kid Flash winked at her very roguishly, "You can take it off if you want," He said, slyly. Gigi pushed him.

"Oh, shut up," She said, rolling her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of riding the gondolas in Venice," Kid Flash answered her, eyes twinkling. Gigi kept walking, looking out of it. Then, what he said seemed to register in her head.

"Venice, _Italy_?" She asked, stopping suddenly. Kid Flash grinned and held out his hand to her. Gigi looked at it, hesitating. She closed her eyes, looking very sad, but then opened her eyes and smiled lightly at him. She took his hand, and he picked her up carefully. Within a few seconds, they were at the docks on Venice.

Gigi gasped. Venice was beautiful at night. The twinkling lights glimmered on the waters surface, making it seem like she was in a world of sparkling stars.

"Possiamo avere una barca privata, per favore?*" Kid Flash asked a man who was leaning the dock, watching the many gondola's. He nodded and Kid Flash slipped him some money.

"Right this way, my lady," Kid Flash said, gently ushering her toward their own private boat. Gigi allowed him to guide her to the boat, looking around with wide eyes. She sat in the boat, a little shy. The boat was very nice, perfect for the two of them. Kid Flash took the oar and began to row, slowly. Many boats were on the canals of Venice, and the streets and waters were lively. Gigi sighed happily as she drank the beautiful sight in.

"Venice is so beautiful," She said, smiling contently. Kid Flash smiled at her.

"I know, I never get tired of seeing it at night," He said, looking at the water. Gigi looked down;

"You're lucky," She mumbled. "You get to go to these places. Every night, every day. Whenever you want," She paused, looking up at the night sky. Her eyes were sad. "You aren't chained up. There's nothing holding you back... You're _free_," She said, closing her eyes. Kid Flash sat close to her. He gently put his arm around her. She leaned against him, without thinking.

Her eyes widened suddenly. She sat up straight.

"Uhm," She said stiffly, not looking at him. Kid Flash blinked. "I'm hungry," She said quickly, not looking at him. He smiled uncertainly.

"O-Okay," He said, unsure. He started rowing back to the dock. Gigi kept to herself, hugging her knees to her chest. She let her hair fall over her face.

"Come on, Jinx," Kid Flash said suddenly. "Let's go," He held out a hand. Gigi look up, not even noticing that they had come to the dock. She ignored the hand and stood up.

"I'm not Jinx," She said quietly, glaring at him, and got off the boat. Kid Flash just smiled and hummed to himself.

"You said you were hungry?" Kid Flash asked her, good naturedly. "How about some spaghetti?"

Gigi looked taken aback. Kid Flash took her silence as a yes. He gently picked her up and ran. When he stopped, they were at a small classic restaurant. And there was two plates of spaghetti on the table. Gigi blinked.

"Fastest kid alive," He winked at her and held out a chair for her. Gigi faintly smiled at him and sat down. He sat down and dug into his spaghetti. Gigi continued to stare.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?" Kid Flash asked, shovelling spaghetti into his mouth.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" Gigi countered, still staring.

"Touche," Kid Flash said and wiped his mouth. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Why are you so interested in Jinx?" Gigi asked, not taking her eyes off of him. Kid Flash set down his fork.

"When I first saw you, I loved you, Jinx," Kid Flash said, looking right into Gigi's eyes. "I saw you, robbing that museum that night and it was the look in your eyes before you walked in. It was only for a moment, but you had a brief gaze of fear and doubt in your eyes. It was like you were asking yourself, 'should I do this?'. It was as if you asked yourself everytime. For that one moment, you seemed so... human. I envied you actually," Kid Flash said with an unfathomable look on his face. "I could never do that. I could never allow myself to... feel that doubt or fear. I just can't. I've been trained not to feel anything. So when I saw your eyes when you dared to fear, I think...," He paused and took a deep breath before starting again, "I think that was when I fell in love," He kept staring right into her eyes.

"You were a villain, and I tried to be sensitive to that. But after that, I knew that you deserved much better than what you settled for. I never intended for you to get away," He finished, smiling gently at Gigi.

Gigi had tears in her eyes. She knew her face was turning red and that she had an incredulous look on her face. She was just so taken aback that she didn't even know what to say.

"I know you're Jinx. You had that same look on your face when I saw you walk out of your school that day. That brief moment of uncertainty. _That's_ how I know," Kid Flash said confidently. Gigi trembled with disbelief. Kid Flash suddenly stood up.

"It's okay, Jinx," He said kindly and held out his hand, "Let me take you home," Gigi wiped away her tears and took his hand. A moment later, they were in the front of her apartment building. Gigi pulled away immediately.

"For both of our sakes, Kid Flash," Gigi said, not looking at him, "I think it'll be better if we don't see each other after tonight,"

Kid Flash blinked. "Wait, what?" He said, finally.

"Please don't follow me anymore. I'm tired of it. You need help," Gigi said, coldly. "Thank you for tonight," She turned around and walked to the door. She opened it but before she went in, she turned to the astonished superhero.

"Goodbye, Kid Flash," She whispered and went inside the building.

**(A/N: Please review! **** It makes me happy!)**


	4. Hallway Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Ugh. I suck, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter to this story! **

Kid Flash walked into the City Jail. "Morning, Sheriff," He said, casually. "I have a request,"

Two minutes later, he was in an interrogation room with See-More. Kid Flash smiled carefully at him.

"Good morning," He said, trying to be as friendly as he could. He never saw a reason to be a mean, tough guy, especially to See-More. See-More, out of all of the Hive Five, seemed the most sane; the most reliable. See-More looked on, unimpressed. "What do you want, hero-boy?" See-More asked, blinking his one eye. "Oh, wait. Let me guess. It's about your precious Jinx," He rolled his eye and waited for Kid Flash to say something. Kid Flash sighed and laid his head in his hands.

"Why doesn't she remember? What happened? You of all people must know something," Kid Flash asked, a little helplessly. See-more heard the desperation in his voice and he softened a little.

"Look, man, I really don't know much either," See-More sighed. "She... She just left. She _left _us... She left me," He whispered the last part, his mouth trembling a little. Kid Flash looked up. The poor villain looked heartbroken, for a moment, before he composed himself. "Sorry," Kid Flash murmured. See-More shrugged, trying to look indifferent.

"What happened that night?" Kid Flash asked, looking straight into See-More's eye. See-more didn't have to ask which night.

"She was gone forever. And when she finally came back, she was all shaken and depressed," See-More narrowed his eye, remembering. "She packed her bag and said that she had to get out of here; that she was just done with everything. She... she told me to forget everything. She said that she didn't know who she was anymore. And then... she left. And I never heard from her again. That was almost 2 months ago," See-More paused, taking a shaky breath. "You should respect her wishes. Man, I know you loved her. I know you still love her. But you need to let her go,"

Kid Flash leaned back, thinking about what See-More said. He thought about it for a while, head down. Finally, he looked up. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me. I appreciate it a lot. But I'm not going to let go," He decided firmly. "Jinx deserves a lot more than she's settled for. And I'm going to make sure she doesn't get a half-ass life," He stood up and smiled at See-More, who was looking at him incredulously.

"I guess I should tell you good luck," See-More said, signaling for the guard. Kid Flash shrugged and left the room. As soon as he was out, he started running. He had to find Jinx.

He found her in the school library. He was just glancing through the windows when he saw a familiar flash of pink. Without hesitating, he slid through the doors and made his way to Gigi, who was reading through a textbooks and taking notes. She had her headphones on and was listening to music. Kid Flash plopped into a seat across from her. She looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw it was him. He grinned widely at her.

"How's it going?" He asked, his voice almost echoing in the silent room. Immediately, he was getting shushed from everybody. Gigi glowered at him and pointed at the library sign: NO TALKING. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Those signs are optional," He mouthed. She kept glaring. "Go away," She mouthed. Kid Flash pretended not to see and took one of her notebooks. He flipped through it, slightly intrigued. Gigi grabbed it from him.

"Stop," She whispered. Kid Flash put a finger to his lips and winked. Gigi rolled her eyes at him. Kid Flash winked and took her iPod. She hadn't even noticed; she had gone back to reading her textbook. He looked at the playlist she was listening to.

**A Drop in the Ocean **by **Ron Pope**

**Goodnight Moon by Go Radio**

**If My Heart was a House by Owl City**

**Someone Like You by Adele**

**The One That Got Away by Katy Perry**

**Only Hope by Switchfoot**

**Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

**Falling Slowly by The Frames**

**Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice**

**I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles**

**If I Fell by The Beatles**

**Crazy Love by Mindy Gledhill**

**So Close by Jon McLaughlin**

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

Kid Flash browsed through the rest of the songs, some he liked; others he had never even heard of. He began scrolling out of the playlist but froze when he saw what the playlist was named: **Kid Flash. **He checked to see when the playlist was made. The info about it said it was made 2 months ago.His heart stopped, and then sputtered back to life.

"It _is _you, Jinx!" He blurted out, standing up. She looked up, startled.

"Shhh," She pressed a finger to her lips, frantically. But Kid Flash ignored her.

"I _knew _you remembered!" He said, a little too loudly. The librarian made her way over.

"Both of you, out," She whisper-ordered, glaring at them. Gigi scowled and picked up her books, glaring at Kid Flash as she began walking out of the door. Kid Flash jovially followed. As soon as they were out of the library, Gigi whirled around.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped. "Why are you doing this to me? I even told you yesterday to leave me alone! What the hell is the matter with you? And why are you smiling like that?"

Kid Flash kept beaming. "Because it truly, really is YOU, Jinx,"

Gigi rolled her eyes. "Oh, my god. You need help,"

"No, YOU do. Why are you still pretending? I saw your playlist. You named it after me. You created it two months ago. How could you have done that if you don't know who I am?" He finished, smugly, watching her reaction. Gigi was slightly trembling, she looked so mad. Kid Flash took a step towards her.

"Why did you do it, Jinx?" He asked, gently. He reached towards her but she moved back so fast as if his hand was a snake.

"Why couldn't you just have left me alone?" She whispered. "Why couldn't you have moved on? Why couldn't you have forgotten?" She reach up and ripped off her necklace, which Kid Flash figured out was her power inhibitor. Her eyes glowed a familiar pink as Gigi, now Jinx, rubbed her temples.

Kid Flash took a step towards her, slowly. "Jinx, if I saw that you were happy, I would've left you alone. I really would've. But look around. You don't belong here. You are an extraordinary girl; a hero,"

Jinx laughed humorlessly. "Right, a hero," She said, monotonously, then she shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm not a villain, I'm not a human. I am not anybody. I don't want to be _extraordinary. _I want to be normal." Her eyes looked blank. "I just wanted the world to forget about me. I _wanted_ to forget," She lowered her head. "Why?" She whispered and then looked back up at Kid Flash, who was standing in front of her. "Why did you stay?"

Kid Flash smiled gently and slowly walked over to Jinx. Standing in front of her, he took a deep breath. "Because I like you, Jinx," He said simply. Jinx looked at him in disbelief. "I know you may not believe me," Kid Flash said, looking into her eyes. "But I'll be here everyday until you do. I'll never give up on you. You deserve so much better than what you've settled for. You have so much inside you. Believe me when I say this, I have been going out of my mind looking for you, Jinx," At those words, Kid Flash leaned forward and rested his forehead onto her forehead. "Now, you're here, and I'm not letting you go without a fight," He paused for a bit and then began speaking again. "Please. Choose me, Jinx," He said, his voice sure and certain. Jinx looked deep into his eyes. There was no glimpse of hesitation, not even a glimmer of doubt. His eyes were gentle and kind as they twinkled at her. A mere glance at his eyes made her cold heart melt and beat furiously. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she leaned forward, her lips meeting his. A soft kiss. A gentle kiss. She pulled away first, her face turning red. Kid Flash just smiled at her, eyes dancing with happiness. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. He picked her up and twirled her around, lips still locked, in the hallway. When they finally broke apart, Jinx looked down; her ears were bright red.

"Hi," She mumbled, a little shyly. Kid Flash grinned and gently brushed a few hairs on her forehead away.

"Hi," He replied, as he leaned in to kiss her again. He didn't have to say anything more; she had chosen him. He was hers.

**A/N: OMGOMGOMG I deeply apologize for this extremely late update! Sorry sorry sorry. My laptop crashed and I lost all of my plot ideas on it, which meant all of the chapters I thought up were POOF gone. :( But now that I have a new laptop, I can start furiously writing again :) Please review and critique! This chapter was... I dunno. I felt like I rushed this chapter A LOT. I had to keep re-editing and re-writing a lot of this chapter. Well, the next chapter will be better, I swear. I promise I will update a lot more quickly from now on. If I get more than 10 reviews on this chapter, I will update every week, I promise. Because reviews help me write. **

**Thanks to all that have reviewed!**

**Mansight: Thank you thank you thank you. :) Your reviews are very sweet and much appreciated! **

**Prunella: Thank you! I'm working at this story a lot now. SO keep reading, please! Thanks again for reviewing. **

**MoonLightView: Thank you! It will, I promise.**

**KF fan: Thanks. :) **

**Nikkithefreaky: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it :) Keep reading and reviewing, it makes me happy. **

**Hechicera de la noche: Gracias! :) **

**flinx4ever: Yes, I named this fic after the song. It was my main inspiration for this story. And sorry, she has her reasons. **

**poison innocence: Yeah, Thanks! :) I'm glad you like it :) Hopefully, I'll write better and make it more enjoyable. **

**Love is killing me: I'll be updating hopefully every 2 weeks or so. :) So keep reading, please! Thanks for the review. **

**piratechicka: I like your username. lol. Yeah, Jinx sucks at acting ;) **

**Chocochino11: Yeah, poor KF. :( **


End file.
